1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for securing and protecting electronic devices, and in particular, an apparatus that may be stretched and secured around the surface of electronics, for example mobile phones, to provide protection and prevent damage from impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, hard compartments or cases have been utilized for transporting and preventing damage to many electronic devices. These cases are usually constructed from hard plastics, custom-fitted for the type of device the case is intended to hold. They serve to protect the electronic device housed within from being damaged when hit, dropped, or abused in some other way.
Alternatively, softer materials have been used to create covers that fit each electronic device, for example a mobile phone. These covers are usually made out of leather or similarly tough fabrics to prevent the device, for example a mobile phone, from being scratched, or otherwise preserving the mobile phone from regular wear and tear.
Although hard plastic cases may be suitable for storing electronic devices, they are bulkier and make it difficult to carry on a person, for example in a shirt's pocket. These cases are also more expensive than lighter materials such as the soft covers already discussed.
On the other hand, the lighter, less expensive covers, for example leather covers for mobile phones, are not protective enough. While flexible enough to fit around electronics such as a mobile phone, a leather cover does not provide the protection a mobile phone requires under certain types of common stress that is inflicted on such devices, for example when a mobile phone is dropped or otherwise suffers from some impact.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that is inexpensive, flexible, light weight, and easily transportable, yet constructed of a strong material capable of providing the adequate protection from the common stress that may be regularly inflected on electronic devices. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.